A.B.A
A.B.A (アバ, Aba) is a playable character from the Guilty Gear series. She is a homunculus from Frasco who makes her debut in the spin-off Guilty Gear Isuka. As of Guilty Gear XX Slash, she is now a member of the main series' cast. Biography Created atop a mountain home named "Frasco", A.B.A is an artificial life-form, or homunculus, the creation of a scientist who lived within Frasco. However, before her 'birth', the aforementioned scientist was taken away by the military, which was planning to use his skills for unknown reasons. When her eyes opened for the first time, A.B.A found herself alone within Frasco, and lived the first 10 years of her life in total isolation. Escape from Frasco was not impossible. Nevertheless, A.B.A quickly realized that she had no knowledge of how to exist outside of her home. To find relief from her sadness, she began to collect keys of all kinds, as they represented the opening of a bold new world and an escape from imprisonment. While roaming outside one day, still tired of her isolated life, A.B.A stumbled upon an ancient relic known as "Flament Nagel". It was love at first sight, as the war relic was shaped like a key, A.B.A decided to keep him as her partner; she renamed him "Paracelsus". Her new goal was to acquire an artificial body for her newfound partner. The Legacy of A.B.A *''Guilty Gear Isuka (2004-2006)'' *''Guilty Gear XX Slash (2005-2007)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core (2006-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus (2008-2012)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core R (2012-2013)'' Appearance A.B.A has sunken eyes, grayish skin and vivacious red hair. Her attire is strange, as it mainly consists of blood-drenched bandages that cover her body, with the only clothing item being a gray skirt with a key hanging on the brown belt enveloped around her belly. She wears gray shoes, and a black key sprouts from either side of her head. Personality To put it simply, A.B.A is a very shy person. Since she lived by herself in seclusion for 10 years, she doesn’t have confidence about anything in the “outside” world. She is an artificial life form and has strong principles by nature, but she is also very frightened of competition at times. Due to her complicated personality, she tries to treat others authoritatively, oftentimes using difficult expressions that no one usually uses. There is no hatred towards others in her heart and she can be just as thoughtful as other human beings. A.B.A finds motivation in Paracelsus, her axe, who she decided to take as a partner years ago. He helps her to act positively, however she still lacks cooperativeness at times. A.B.A is of a possessive nature and very jealous when it comes to Paracelsus; there is nothing but pure love for him in her heart. Theme Song A.B.A's theme is "Keep In Gates" from Guilty Gear XX: Slash and Guilty Gear XX Λ Core. Sprites Trivia *The name "A.B.A" could also be an indirect reference to blood types, especially due to A.B.A's focus on using blood throughout her gameplay. *A.B.A. has a deep infatuation with Paracelsus, but he does not feel the same. He does however, worry about her. *I-No's win quote against her in Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus implies that she masturbates (or at least tries to) with Paracelsus. But by the mocking nature of I-No, that can be taken as an insult more than an actual fact. *A.B.A is also a clairvoyant, a person who can see ghosts, which includes Slayer and Anji Mito, as she saw S-Ko (Zappa's vengeful spirit) when they see each other. *A.B.A's current theme, Keep In Gates, is the only character theme not composed by Daisuke Ishiwatari. References *A.B.A. can be taken as a reference to the Sweden pop group ABBA. Gallery Illustrations Ggi_cs_ab.jpg|Guilty Gear Isuka A_B_A_Guilty_Gear_Slash.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Slash A.B.A.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Switzerland Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Born in August Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2004 Category:Guilty Gear XX Characters Category:Guilty Gear Isuka Characters